The Administrative Core (Core A) comprises the formal mechanism for planning, evaluation, and management of the three Projects and other three Cores in this proposed Program Project. The overall objective of the Core will be to provide effective and integrated processes for ensuring that the Program Project fulfills the goals set forth in the proposal and meets all administrative and financial regulations dictated by NIH, Scripps Florida, the University of Pittsburgh and the University of California Riverside. Furthermore, the Core will facilitate interactions and cooperation among the Project and Core directors and investigators at the different institutions, including monthly meetings by video conference and semi-annual face to face meetings. The Core also will provide the communication between the Projects, the University and NIH. The Core has established both Internal and External Scientific Advisory Boards and will organize yearly reviews by these two advisory boards. In addition, the Core will provide statistical analysis for the design of experiments and interpretation of the data generated. Finally, the Core has established and will maintain an internet database for all biological specimens and data generated by the Projects and Cores.